Cuchullan
Defenses AC: 17 Fort: 16 Ref: 10 Will: 16 Health Max HP: 30 Bloodied: 15 Surge Value: 8 Surge per Day: 10 Misc. Stats Initiative: 2 Movement: 5 Senses Passive Insight: 9 Passive Perception: 9 Skills Acrobatics: -1 Arcana: 1 Athletics: 9 Bluff: 5 Diplomacy: 10 Dungeoneering: -1 Endurance: -1 Heal: 4 History: 3 Insight: -1 Intimidate: 12 Nature: -1 Perception: -1 Religion: 1 Stealth: -1 Streetwise: 5 Thievery: -1 Languages Common, Draconic Race Features Dragonborn Fury When you’re bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. Draconic Heritage Your healing surge value is equal to one-quarter of your maximum hit points + your Constitution modifier. Dragon Breath You can use dragon breath as an encounter power. Feats Weapon Proficiency: Bastard Sword Durable Class Features Combat Leader You and each ally within 10 squares who can see and hear you gain a +2 power bonus to initiative. Inspiring Presence When an ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action, that ally also regains lost hit points equal to one-half your level + your Charisma modifier. Inspiring Word Using the inspiring word power, warlords can grant their comrades additional resilience with nothing more than a shout of encouragement. At Will Powers Furious Smash (Warlord Attack 1) You slam your shield into your enemy, bash him with your weapon’s haft, or drive your shoulder into his gut. Your attack doesn’t do much damage—but your anger inspires your ally to match your ferocity. At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. Fortitude Hit: Deal damage equal to your Strength modifier, and then choose one ally adjacent to either you or the target. This ally applies your Charisma modifier as a power bonus to the attack roll and the damage roll on his or her next attack against the target. If the ally does not attack the target by the end of his or her next turn, the bonus is lost. Brash Assault (Warlord Attack 1) Your bold lunge leaves you open to an enemy’s counterattack, but that’s just what you want. At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. AC Hit: 1W + Strength modifier damage. Increase damage to 2W + Strength modifier at 21st level. Effect: The target can make a melee basic attack against you as a free action and has combat advantage for the attack. If the target makes this attack, an ally of your choice within 5 squares of the target can make a basic attack against the target as a free action and has combat advantage for the attack. Encounter Powers Hammer and Anvil (Warlord Attack 1) You land a ringing blow against your foe, inspiring a nearby ally to strike a blow of his own. Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. Reflex Hit: 1W + Strength modifier damage. One ally adjacent to the target makes a melee basic attack against it as a free action. The ally adds your Charisma modifier to the damage. Dragon Breath (Dragonborn Racial Power) As you open your mouth with a roar, the deadly power of your draconic kin blasts forth to engulf your foes. Encounter ✦ Acid Minor Action Close blast 3 Targets: All creatures in area Attack: Strength + 2 vs. Reflex Hit: 1d6 + Constitution modifier damage. Increase to +4 bonus and 2d6 + Constitution modifier damage at 11th level, and to +6 bonus and 3d6 + Constitution modifier damage at 21st level. Inspiring Word (Warlord Feature) You call out to a wounded ally and offer inspiring words of courage and determination that helps that ally heal. Encounter (Special) ✦ Martial, Healing Special: You can use this power twice per encounter, but only once per round. At 16th level, you can use inspiring word three times per encounter. Minor Action Close burst 5 (10 at 11th level, 15 at 21st level) Target: You or one ally in burst Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain an additional 1d6 hit points. The amount of additional hit points regained is 2d6 at 6th level, 3d6 at 11th level, 4d6 at 16th level, 5d6 at 21st level, and 6d6 at 26th level. Daily Powers Bastion of Defense (Warlord Attack 1) Honorable warriors never fall! Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. AC Hit: 3W + Strength modifier damage. Allies within 5 squares of you gain a +1 power bonus to all defenses until the end of the encounter. Effect: Allies within 5 squares of you gain temporary hit points equal to 5 + your Charisma modifier. Utility Powers Inspired Belligerence (Warlord Utility 2) You lead your allies to use your enemies’ defensive openings to deliver more punishment. Encounter ✦ Martial Minor Action Target: One enemy in burst granting combat advantage to you or an ally Effect: Until the start of your next turn, all your allies gain combat advantage against the target and add your Charisma modifier to damage rolls against the target. Wealth Gold: 25 Armor Chainmail Armor Bonus: +6 Check: -1 Speed: -1 Price: 40gp Weight: 40lbs Weapons Bastard Sword (Cruach) Proficiency Bonus: +3 Damage: 1d10 Price: 30gp Group: Heavy Blade Properties: Versatile (+1 Two-Handed) Dagger (Kryss) Proficiency Bonus: +3 Damage: 1d4 Range: 5/10 Price: 1gp Group: Light Blade Properties: Off-hand; Light Thrown Misc Gear Standard adventurer’s kit Backpack (empty) Bedroll Flint and steel Pouch, belt (empty) Rations, trail (10 days) Rope, hempen (50 ft.) Sunrods (2) \ Waterskin Climber's kit Grappling Hook Hammer Pitons (10) Backstory Cuchullan Maic'Chuill Ai Dunmaglas never really fit in. He was born into nobility in a remote and isolated kingdom called Dunmaglas nestled between the Tortured Land and the Great Glacier. Very few people have even heard of Dunmaglas, and even fewer have ever been there. the kingdom is rich and relatively peaceful. The inhabitants trace their bloodline back to one of the oldest Dragonborn clans and are exceedingly proud of their culture. this pride manifests in an isolationist attitude that closes the kingdom off to all but the most determined visitors. He was born into the Maic, the House of the Blade. At weapons practice, his hands fit the sword hilt like he was born holding one and he found he could swing swords twice as heavy as his peers. Young Cuchullan also excelled at the mock skirmishes overseen by Ferquiss Maic'Borraegh, his War-Tutor, giving orders and inspiring his team to victory after victory. The tactics of the battlefield made sense when he was shouting out instructions in the heat of combat, but trying to read great works of strategy was a waste of time. Cuchullan had no patience for book learning. He much preferred to throw heavy boulders across the training yard to develop his strength or practicing sword forms. Cuchullan also developed a taste for Uisquaveah (a Draconic word meaning both "Water" and "Life"). He has a hearty laugh and takes very few things seriously, much to the chagrin of his more tight-laced countrymen. It's not that he didn't strive to the ideals of honor that glorified his clan, but he did feel constrained by the mores and manners of polite Dunmaglassian society and didn't see what maintaining the proper order of entry when passing through a doorway had to do with honor. As he grew older, he learned that he also had a silver tongue when it came to wooing the women of the kingdom but he only had eyes for one Estrekka Alba'Gaugh Ni, whose scales glittered in the noonday sun like jewels. She was born even higher in the nobility in the Alba, the House of the Storm, and her spells were as deadly as his sword. The two courted, but such things take a very long time in Dunmaglas. He spent his time as a young Blade-Warden in the Maic training, partying, and guarding the border. On an evening stroll with Estrekka one night, they were set upon by hooded figures. Outnumbered six-to-one, Cuchullan and Estrekka fought bravely but she soon took an arrow to the chest, leaving Cuchullan alone among mysterious foes. Summoning all his rage and battle cunning, he waded into his foes. In the melee, his bastard sword, his Cruach (a Draconic word meaning both "heart" and "cleaver") was ripped from his hands. He found himself fighting with his bare hands until he managed to wrest a fully charged enchanted staff from one of the attackers. His patrol-mates came upon him bleeding from a score of wounds while standing over the dismembered corpses of a dozen men, several of them still smoking from the magic rays of the staff. He and Estrekka both recovered from their wounds. The attackers had been Dragonborn, although not Dunmaglassian. No one could make sense of the attack. But when Cuchullan had killed fellow Dragonborn with magic and not his Cruach, he had broken the first tenet of the Maic: "We are the Hand That Holds the Blade." By losing his blade and killing others of his kind with magic he had brought great shame on his House, his family, and his clan. His noble position, coupled with the fact that he had saved Estrekka's life and some timely intercession from Ferquiss saved him from summary execution or simple exile but he could not be allowed to remain in Dunmaglas. Fortunately, Ferquiss discovered an old tradition known as Shiobhan-kar (a Draconic word meaning both "Journey" and "Inspection"). It allowed Cuchullan to leave Dunmaglas on an open-ended mission to explore the other kingdoms of Faerun, observing the other races and learning their ways and traditions. As Shioban-kari, Cuchullan wanders the realms learning everything he can about the new people and places he finds and going on whatever adventures come his way. He doesn't know about the two different groups from Dunmaglas that are on his trail or what they want from him... Category:Characters